


promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life

by Pompomchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, absolute senseless fluff, not beta-d we die like men, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: tetsurou, kei, a broken hip and some love.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 48





	promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life

**Author's Note:**

> hellow everyone? how are y'all doing in these tough times? good I hope.
> 
> so i randomly came up with this fic while watching dumb youtube videos and i don't regret an ounce of it. this maybe extremely factually incorrect cuz I've never been through a surgery and i couldn't find a hell lot of input on surgery and stuff. so. if there's something factually incorrect you'd like to point out, please do! all constructive criticism is appreciated and loved.
> 
> please enjoy.
> 
> title from Niall Horan's [Black and White](https://open.spotify.com/track/7rpNuuoMbid56XkDsx2FjE?si=mkkgnpt6T4OZf07ZzGG5mQ)
> 
> do leave kudos + comments if you loved this! I love writing all sorts of things, but mostly senseless fluff if you haven't already guessed it.
> 
> edit : hi, hellow, made some changes after posting cuz I realised i'd forgotten to edit some stuff ughhh fok me. okay bai bai.

Kei's heart seems to stabilise with the ending scrawl of the pen on paper.

"Will that be all?" he asks the receptionist, a mousy looking blonde woman who seems to check something on a monitor before nodding her head. Kei slides the filled form over to her and heads towards the patients' ward.

He had received the call in the middle of a class. It was, of course, unusual. Because Tetsurou knew his schedule by heart, something even Kei himself forgot sometimes. So when his phone had flashed with his husband's caller ID, Kei had known something was amiss. He had excused himself from class, a few students snickering in the back (he'll need to have a word with them later, he'd thought) and received the call with unease swirling in his gut.

Before he could even greet the person on the end of the line, Tetsurou had answered with a shaky voice,

"Babe, I think I broke my hip."

"What?" Kei had panicked in that moment, all rational thought leaving his head. "Tetsu are y— How?!"

"Shhh, I was trying to fix the curtains" Tetsurou had laughed, " I've called the ambulance, but you might wanna come home just in case, I kinda miss you."

There was a whine attached at the end of that sentence, a classic Tetsurou pout, usually used to get his way where Kei was involved. Kei never falls for it usually, but this time was an exception.

"You stay put, alright?!" Kei had spoken into the phone, too loud, people in the hallway were staring at him as he had run towards the staff room. "I'm on my way, don't move Tetsurou, okay? I'm coming."

"I'm not, moonshine, stop worrying, this is why I didn't want to call..." Tetsurou had whined.

"You suspect a broken hip! Of course I'm worried, I'll be home in 20."

The rest of it from there on had been a blur. Kei had made it home right when the ambulance had reached and then ridden to the hospital in the back of the van, all the while clutching Tetsurou's hand, while said man kept groaning every now and then. Tetsurou had been wheeled away for surgery once at the hospital, while Kei attended to the necessary paperwork.

When he reaches Tetsurou's bedside, the man is plugged to an IV drip while a nurse in white overalls adjusts the various tubes near him. Tetsurou's eyes are lidded, a clear sign of still being under anaesthetic, with a saltine cracker in his hand, while he hums some random song under his breath.

"You're with him?" the nurse asks him. Kei nods, eyes still fixed on his husband. "He'll be back to normal in about an hour max, tell us if you need something."

"Of course" Kei says, "Thank y—"

"Well hellooo there blondie~"

Kei feels his face flush at the tone, head turning to find Tetsurou giving him the most lecherous grin in existence, except his eyes are unfocused and his lips wobble every which way, presumably trying to find a proper setting.

"Good luck with that," the nurse tells him, snickering, as she walks away.

"You h-herrre alone?"

Tetsurou is looking at him with stars in his eyes. Kei decides to humour him.

"Hmm, maybe, why?"

"Oh… I'd buy you a drink," Tetsurou says, smiling wide, "Drink...waterrr...hmm I'm thirsty."

Kei immediately fetches the glass of water from the bedside and positions the straw near Tetsurou's lips. It takes him three tries to find the straw, mouth opening and closing before he is able to sip the liquid.

"You want a cracker, babe? This's a good cracker..."

Kei laughs. Even while high, Tetsurou doesn't forget to call him endearments. What a sap.  
"No, thank you," he says. "That cracker is for you."

Tetsurou hums while sipping on the water, turning his head in every direction before settling on him again.

"Hey blondie..."

"Yes?"

"You're...veeeery prettyyy...."

Kei's heart skips a beat or two, mind slipping back to their uni days when he'd met Tetsu for the first time and this is exactly what he'd said back then too.

"Why, thank you," Kei says, brushing some hair away from Tetsurou's face.

"Blondie you are the prettiest man I've ever seen" Tetsu continues, holding onto his hand, while Kei quietly combusts in his seat. "What's your name?"

"Tsukishima....Kei..."

"Tsukishima?" Tetsurou looks confused, his eyebrows furrowing, as if trying to recall where he'd heard that name before. "You're very pretty, somebody will snatch you if you're single..." he says, all serious again.

"Oh really?" Kei smiles, brushing his fingers across Tetsurou's cheek.

"Yess.. I have a so—solution to that..." Tetsu drawls.

"And what might that be, Tetsurou?"

"Marry me Tsukishimaaa~" Tetsu puckers his lips, setting Kei's heart and cheeks aflame, before he starts looking all confused again. "You know my name?"

"I do" Kei answers him, trying not to laugh in the process.

"Whyyy?"

"Because we are married already, Tetsurou," Kei says, cocking his head to one side and tilting up his left hand so Tetsurou can see the golden band on his ring finger. "I'm your husband."

Tetsurou's eyes are wide, dinner plate sized, before he stares at the ceiling above, letting out an audible gust of air from his mouth, clutching his half eaten cracker to his chest.

"You're my husband?" he asks again, as if to confirm, and Kei can only nod, falling more in love with this stupid man.

"Woahhhh" Tetsu wonders, "Prettiest man on earth's my husband..."

"Mmhmm..."

"I'm so lucky… damn..."

Kei laughs out loud this time, getting up to plant a kiss on his husband's forehead.

"Well I'm very lucky to have you too," he says.

Tetsurou's grin is blinding. "Really?" he asks in wonder, trying to turn to face him, only to end up wincing.

"Really" Kei tells him quietly, adjusting his pillow behind him. "And don't move so much, Tetsurou" he admonishes. Tetsurou settles down at that.

"We'll get you home in a little bit, okay?" Kei tells him.

"Home?" Tetsurou looks hopeful, making Kei blush for all very different reasons.

"Oh hush it, your hip can't take that right now!"

"Is that a challenge, moonshine?"

"You tell me, Tsukishima-san."

Tetsurou's answering grin could light up an entire city.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by [this video.](https://youtu.be/LC-6JThWvnQ)
> 
> Come say hi @ **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pompomchan7?s=09)** or **[Tumblr](http://pompomchan7.tumblr.com)**


End file.
